1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplexing digital broadcast method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiplexing digital broadcast method of broadcasting or re-broadcasting a data except an original broadcast program data such as a data after a failure in a demodulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital broadcast, the importance with regard to the recording of its broadcast data is high. A digital broadcast receiver for receiving a digital broadcast data includes a recording/playback apparatus. The digital broadcast receiver is known from Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 9-238292). In such a digital broadcast receiver, as shown in FIG. 1, when only a particular program is selected from a plurality of digital broadcast programs and it is recorded, if a selection signal 101 of a user is input from an input device 102 through a user operation and one program is selected from indicated program menus, a system controller 103 obtains the video and audio constituting the selected program and an ID number of the other data from a program specification information of a program specification analyzer 104, and the ID number is given to a de-multiplexer 105. If the influences of a weather condition and the like cause a tuner 106 to fail in the reception of a broadcast electric wave, a signal output from the tuner 106 is lost. Thus, a digital demodulation error corrector 107 can not carry out such kind of demodulation. Consequently, there is no input signal in the de-multiplexer 105. Or, illegal data is input to the de-multiplexer 105. The de-multiplexer 105 can not send only a particular unit data of the selected program to branching device 108. Thus, a data group that ought to be sent through the branching device 108 to a record assistance processor 109 is not input to the record assistance processor 109. Hence, there is no data group to be sent to the record assistance processor 109. Or, the data group sent to the record assistance processor 109 is constituted by the illegal data. The processed video and audio and the other data are not normally transmitted to a D/IF (digital interface) 110 on a side of the recording/playback apparatus. So, nothing is recorded on a recording/playback apparatus 111. Or, the illegal data is recorded on the recording/playback apparatus 111. If the data recorded on the recording/playback apparatus 111 is input through a switch 112 to the de-multiplexer 105, a part of the data is lost, or the data is illegal. Hence, the part is not normally decoded by a decoder 113. Thus, the program can not be perfectly playback.
In this known apparatus, if the undesirable change of an environment such as a weather condition brings about the failure in the reception of a part of a broadcast program, one or a plurality of multiplexed digital broadcast data streams are recorded on the recording/playback apparatus in the failure state. Thus, the user can not playback the perfect program broadcast.
In a field of a communication, if a reception of data is unsuccessful, the re-transmission of the data is typically carried out. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 6-224863) discloses a communication technique of re-transmitting the data if the reception of the data is unsuccessful. This known technique does not disclose the data obtainment through the re-transmission of the lost data at all if there is no signal input to the de-multiplexer or if an illegal signal is input to the de-multiplexer. It is requested to establish the technique that can perfectly obtain the multiplexing digital broadcast data. Moreover, it is desired to effectively carry out the perfect obtainment of the multiplexing digital broadcast data.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-313061) discloses the following data distribution center apparatus. In this data distribution center apparatus, a reception error detector detects a transmission error of a broadcast data received through a broadcast data block receiver. If there is the transmission error, a probably re-transmission request instructor probably carries out a re-transmission request so as to avoid the concentration of the re-transmission requests. On the other hand, a re-transmission request terminal size estimator estimates the number of terminals requesting the re-transmissions. If the number is small, they are individually transmitted by a particular block transmitter. If the estimated number of the terminals is large, a re-broadcast interruption processor re-broadcasts a broadcast data.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A 2000-232423) discloses the following communication apparatus. In this communication apparatus, a content signal of a popular program is broadcasted in advance to a terminal apparatus from a broadcast base station, and it is stored in a memory. In the terminal apparatus, if a content signal specified by a playback instruction signal is stored in the memory, the content signal is read out from the memory. On the other hand, if it is not stored in the memory, the terminal apparatus requests the specified content signal through a cellular network to a cellular base station, and receives the specified content signal.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 10-243372) discloses the following information transmission method. In this information transmission method, CPU in a terminal apparatus, if judging that there is a reception error when information of a frame unit transmitted from a host apparatus is received, stores in RAM the serial number of the frame, and enters a pseudo information into the frame having the reception error, and stores it in HDD. Then, after the connection through a modem and a public line to the host apparatus, the reception error information specifying the serial number is transmitted. After that, the information corresponding to a part of the reception error is received through the public line and the modem, and it is overwritten onto the corresponding frame.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-112981) discloses the following transmitting apparatus. In this transmitting apparatus and its method, when a specified part of a video signal based a re-transmission request from a receiving side is re-transmitted to the receiving side, if a temporal interval of the specified part is within a predetermined time, the specified part is collectively re-transmitted to the receiving side. Also in this transmitting apparatus and its method, the transmission side re-transmits the specified part of the video signal to the receiving side, in accordance with the re-transmission request done by the receiving side, and collectively re-transmits the specified part to the receiving side, if the temporal interval of the specified part at this time is within the predetermined time.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 11-136648) discloses the following data broadcast receiver. This data broadcast receiver has a supplementing unit for supplementing the information that could not be received, by using the already accurately received broadcast data, without updating all data file groups constituting a repeatedly broadcasted data broadcast program, for each broadcast of the program.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei, 10-257001) discloses the following information transmission method. In this information transmission method, when data is transmitted from a host apparatus to a terminal apparatus, it is firstly multiplexed with a satellite broadcast wave through a satellite line, and it is transmitted. Thus, a merit of a simultaneous transmission of a large capacity of data can be obtained depending on a broadcast type. Then, the treatment for a case when a reception error occurs in the terminal apparatus is carried out as follows. Each terminal apparatus detects an error for each information of a frame unit, and uploads to the host apparatus the reception result indicative of a presence or absence of the error for each information. The host apparatus preferentially re-transmits the information having many error detection to the side of the terminal apparatus, in accordance with the reception result uploaded from each terminal apparatus.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 2-39142) discloses the following re-transmission control method. The feature of this re-transmission control method lies in the re-transmission control method of carrying out a data transmission through a relay station installed in an artificial satellite by using a wireless communication line, including: a stage at which a transmitting station for transmitting data receives and monitors a fact that the data sent by the self-station is relayed and transmitted by the relay station; and a stage at which when a condition needing a re-transmission of the data is detected at the above-mentioned stage, a procedure equal to a procedure for re-transmitting the data in accordance with a request of the receiving station is used to voluntarily re-transmit the data.